


Lenas Pet

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Kara on the Red K and Lena wants to play





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally ready to share first part of this althought I was bit afraid too. Its consensual and I will explain it as we go. Even though kara on red k with more backstory youll see she wanted all this even before the red k exposure

Lena stood out on her balcony with a glass of a whisky in her hand as she waited for the tell tale signs of a familiar cape to reach her. Supergirl had been wreaking havoc out on National City again and Lena was pleased her device was working so well. She’d found the serum for the Red Kryptonite and made her own device to help let Kara Danvers and Supergirl free of their wallowing. Her friend hadn't been the same since her boyfriend left and Lena had let the wallowing go on long enough. Her device was working better than predicted since she could control how much of Red K the superhero got. She finished off her drink and smirked when the blonde finally landed. She turned around with a smirk setting down the glass, leaning arms back on her balcony to appear cool and confident. 

 

“Is it true what they say about Kara Danvers?” she asked a serious playfulness to her tone and eyes. 

 

Supergirl looked confused. “Is what true?” 

 

Lena bit her lip pushing herself off from the wall and started to approach the blonde. 

 

“Are you my dog?” Her eyes flashed with challenge. 

 

Supergirl looked taken back the crinkle in her brow pronounced. “Lena?” 

 

Lena eyes squinted as if in deep thought as she slinked closer. “So you arent my dog?” 

 

Kara couldn’t figure out what her friend was getting as she crossed her arms and lifted her chin. “No Lena I’m your friend.” 

 

The brunette undid the tie on her robe her lingerie now on display for the super. “Pity...are you sure you aren’t my dog….my pet?” she murmured out finally in the supers space and whispering in her ear. 

 

Kara face flashed red as the Red K took hold once more leaving her to not question the moment. “I could break you in a flash Lena Luthor.” she warned. 

Lena enjoyed the challenging tone but she wasn't afraid no..she was turned on. “Oh but you are the Kryptonian that would heel for me, the super that would beg for me?” her tone lowered to a growl waiting for the blonde to even try to step over the line being drawn. 

 

“What exactly do you want from me?” Kara asked her tone trying to sound bored and not aroused by the feel of her friend pressed against her. 

 

“It must be hard to kneel in that short skirt...kneel for me, worship me and claim fealty only to me Supergirl.”

 

Kara murmured. “I know what you are doing.” 

 

“And do you wish me stop?” Lena asked as she stepped away and started to circle the woman. Her hand would occasionally reach out to touch the hero here and there. 

 

“No.” Kara said with a quick shake of her head. 

 

“Good than kneel Kryptonian and be a good dog.” Lena said flatly stopping to stand in front of the blonde to show her dominance over her.

 

Kara eyes flashed red for a moment than bent one knee than the other and bowed her head.

 

Good dog.” she circles her. “You once told me that you wished to be free from having to make the difficult choices. Your identity never afforded you any chance to be truly selfish. I’m giving you the chance to lay down your burden for a moment and be selfish. You only take what is given to you and you never question my authority. Do you accept these conditions?” Lena purred out moving away from the super to take a seat and enjoy the view and the power.

 

“Yes.” The blonde hero whispered her eyes and head still down. 

 

“If you are to relinquish control to me than you must be less powerless. I’d hate to leave you completely defenseless so instead of using Kryptonite I replicated your red sun into a portable blacelet. The bracelet can easily be removed in case of an emergency and your powers should return rather quickly. But when you wear this bracelet you are mine. You asked me to make things easier and the only way to get you to see how much it would take is injecting you with Red Kryptonite that too will leave your system in a few hours. Remember darling you made all these choices I’m merely playing the role you wanted.” Lena said with a self satisfied smile. 

 

“Crawl to me puppy and accept your new gift.” she ordered. “Look at me as you do.”

 

Kara took a breath then locked her eyes on the green eyed woman who was about to have full control, her body was humming with excitement. She took her time crawling on her knees till she had presented herself holding out her arms so her new keeper could choose which the bracelet would be latched onto. Once it was done she could feel her bodies strength draining and the sounds of the world float away till she could only hear her own breathing. 

 

“I want you to take off my heels and worship me Kara. I’ll let you decide how, and if I’m not pleased with you then this…” she pulled a dragon tail whip from behind and lightly flicked it onto the blondes skin leaving a small line. “Will be your punishment. But if you please me…” she leaned over running her fingers down the hero's neck. “I’ll make it worth your time.” 

 

The Red Kryptonite made Kara feel more confident, she had the courage to kiss Lenas heel and caress her ankles and feet. She licked up one ankle to her knee keeping her eyes on Lena enjoying the trembles she could feel from the woman's body. 

 

“Keep going.” Lena would growl when Kara stopped for a moment to take everything in. “Higher puppy.” she’d order smacking the whip down on the blondes back enjoying the lines that would appear for a minute then disappear like magic. 

 

Lena was losing control as everything she wanted from her best friend was finally happening. She had the strongest Kryptonian between her legs making her want to cum from the minute she submitted to her. If the superpowers were still at regular levels she knew her arousal would be strong. “Kara no teeth.” she hissed out as the super sank her teeth deep into the woman's inner thigh. Her animalistic side of just wanting to claim the woman was taking over. The Red K was getting harder to push away the basic urges to just fuck this woman's brains out and claim her. She was reminded she couldn’t do that when the other woman still had control. But oh how she wanted to just shove her tongue inside the velvety walls and taste her, she could bet it'd be better than potstickers and chocolate pecan pie combined. 

 

“Stop.” Lena ordered when she could feel her pet losing her patience and edging closer to her panties. She used the handle of the whip to push her face away from her body and smirked. The blonde was flushed and breathing heavy as well even her skin was slightly red from her aroused state. The blondes eyes were a dark almost black blue by now. 

 

“I have to give you the antidote now Kara you’ve been under the influence long enough and I’d like our first time to be completely consensual with no room for confusion.” 

 

“I feel fine.” the blonde growled out her eyes narrowed. “It's better this way. I don’t have to worry about all the little humans things. I can just be. I can forget to care.” 

 

“You can’t forget forever pet and I can’t keep you locked up here forever.” 

 

Kara closed her eyes and sighed once the needle entered her skin. She felt exhausted as the weight of the drug lifted off her shoulders. She bent her head and straightened her stance to still kneel at Lena feet. 

 

“Kara?” Lena asked. 

 

“I still want to continue.” she said with a slight tremble in her voice now that her nerves were coming back. She was still aroused and wanted to finish what they'd started. 

 

“Pet you may remove my garments.” she instructed her voice more of a growl. 

 

Kara hands shook as her senses took over and her emotions started rushing forward. Her hands could feel the warmth of Lena skin and she craved more of her skin and couldn’t wait to finally taste her. 

 

“Pet.” Lena smoky voiced got her attention and caused her to pause. Lena panties were already to her knees. “Focus pet...on me. Stay with me.” she said sternly. 

 

The blonde pet nodded to agree and took a breath to continue pulling the garment down the smooth as silk creamy legs. Lena twisted her leg around to dig a heel into the superhero back and push her closer. 

 

“Drink from me.” She ordered pushing her heel 

 

Kara took a breath inhaling the scent that was only Lena it was intoxicating as her face got closer and she could see how wet the woman was for her. Each push of the other woman's heel was bringing her closer till her face was practically smother in between her legs. 

 

“Kara…” a breathy groan once Kara nose had slightly pushed onto the other womans clit. 

 

“Touch me Kara just let go..” she ordered than gasped as Kara flicked her tongue out, testing to see how her brunette friend would react. Each time the woman gasped or groaned cause the kryptonian to push more and experiment more. Lena leg was over Kara shoulder as she pushed her body onto her mouth eager to take more of what her per had to give. Soon she was holding her chair and riding the blondes pretty face smearing her essence all over her pet, claiming her, marking her as if anyone could see she's been there. 

 

“Kara I’m almost there don’t you date stop.” she panted out as the kryptonian tongue seem to speed up more than a human and buzz inside her. That last sensation caused the woman to topple over and groan out loudly. Kara continued to vibrate her tongue until Lena was able to speak and instruct to her stop. The blonde pulled back a smug look on her face that turned to slight fear when Lena met her eyes. 

 

“Pleased with ourselves are we?” she panted out motioning for her pet to bring her something to drink. 

 

“Yes Miss Lena.” she said obediently doing as she wished. 

 

“I have plans for us pet big plans.” she murmured as she took a drink and motioned for the blonde to curl up with her after removing her cuff. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have a computer to work on my stories that isn't slow as a dinosaur...Thanks Gen :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine id love a beta if anyone is interested

    Ch 2  _ two months earlier _

 

A blonde superhero laid in the arms of her best friends they’d both had a long day and all they'd both been craving was a night and some comfort. 

 

“Nothing feels the same since he left. I feel broken.” Kara whispered out. They hadn’t said much to each other just laying in each others arms and watching the fire place, the warmth seem to push back the slight depress chill that had settled on them both. 

 

“It takes time and you go at your own speed.” Lena finally said as she ran her hand down the blondes arm. She liked being the big spoon when Kara was upset it made her feel needed. 

 

“You remember two years ago when I was infected by the Red Kryptonite? I mean you were still in Metropolis but I’m sure you saw the news.” The blonde said and felt her friend nod and the stroking stop.

 

“Sometimes I wish I could feel like that again, just let go. I mean I don’t want to hurt anyone or be necessarily evil but it’d be nice to not care and just be. I want to be selfish too but I can’t afford the luxury because selfishness would get someone killed. I just want to hand over the reins of myself for a bit.” 

 

Lena thought for a moment than pressed onto Karas shoulder making her understand she wanted her to lay down. Lena pressed her fingers to the blondes face tilting it to look at her. 

 

“I have a crazy idea that might help. What if you could be in a controlled environment that let you place your trust into someone, like me. You could relax and just follow simple orders. It’d just be the two of us and I’d instruct you on the task that’d make you most happy. We could set up a list of limits so you’d be comfortable and I could work on the Red Kryptonite formula so it wasn’t as dangerous. I could control you.” she offered seriously. 

 

Kara brow crinkled as she thought the idea over. It did appeal to her in so many ways but she was still slightly hesitant. 

 

“If you could promise no one would get hurt.” She trusted Lena completely with her life and new the insanely intelligent woman would do everything she could to make sure she was safe.

 

“Small doses Kara could just slightly unlock those parts of yourself without fully losing your wits.” she murmured her hand sliding up and down her friends arm. Kara found the comfort in the fragile human caressing and holding her close ever since the break up she and Lena were growing closer and closer and a part of Kara was starting to realize her feelings for her best friend. She turned around in her friends arm to lock eyes on the deep emerald. 

 

“There's parts of myself you’ve never seen before...selfish parts.” she warned. 

 

“I look forward to letting them out to play.” Lena whispered with a timber of wanting in her voice. 

 

Kara quirked a brow leaning in closer. “Lena…” 

 

The brunette watched as the blondes lips edged closer and closer and waited in anticipation for them to finally reach her own. 

 

“Kara..” A longingness leaving her own lips right before the impact. It was the best kiss she’d ever received a kiss by a Goddess and a taste of heaven. The kiss continued as Lena wrapped her hands into the blondes hair and Karas lips continued to press fully to her friends. 

 

Kara body was humming and her mind was reeling as she finally felt home for the first time. Rao, the kiss lit her up like her old sun and sent shock waves through her body. She wanted more and needed more but she was still too timid to do anything but kiss the woman that was softly running her hands up and down her scalp pulling her hair in fistfuls. 

 

After that moment things shifted for the pair as Kara visited Lena even more frequently as they started to test the effects of low doses of Red K on the blonde hero. Lena scientific and curious mind kept playing with higher and higher doses as plans to control the hero and have her do some of her own bidding started to form in her mind. She cared deeply for the hero but the thought of the Kryptonian obeying Lena every command was such a delicious head rush she was eager to try out. She increased the dose a bit too high one day and watch as the super wreaked havoc on the city below. She seem to still have her own morals of what was right and wrong and hasn't been fully gone before only taking out the truly worst criminals or aliens. This type of control was like a drug to Lena as she watched on as Supergirl picked up a hostile alien and threw him into the sky. She noted though she'd had to find a way to give the Kryptonian even smaller doses and shorter amounts of time to keep the Red K going but not let Kara completely lose control of her sense of self. 

 

_ Back to the present  _

 

Supergirl Kara Danvers was currently kneeled at her feet licking the heel of brand new boots. She watched the blonde take the heel in her mouth with her tongue and lather it in attention. Lena was pleased that the hero was now coming to her weekly to let her take control. Their routine was simple, Kara would send a message about needing to relax and before she knew she'd be there putting on the cuff and watching the super be closer to human. She was teaching her the joys of a whip and pain tolerance this and the beautiful welts on her pets skin were moistening her own panties. 

 

“I can smell you Mistress.” the blonde purred out after Lena gave her a moment from mouth fucking her boot. 

 

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to talk.” She pushed the blonde away causing her to slightly skid to the other side of the tile floor. 

 

“Apologies Miss Luthor.” 

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you pet. You have to learn that when you wear my cuff that I’m in charge that I’ll take care of your every want and need.” she crooked her finger to alert her pet to come closer. Once in close enough range she grabbed onto the blondes hair pulling her into her lap and onto her lips. She claimed the hero's mouth with a ferociousness neither had seen before and it turned the blonde on more than she wanted to admit. 

 

“If you are a good pet you get rewards.” she whispered sliding her hand into the supers panties feeling how wet the blonde was. “Oh? My pet enjoyed taking care of her Mistress.” she purred continuing to use her fingers to explore the blondes folds. “Part your legs pet let me inside of you.” 

 

Her pet immediately spread her legs leaning back into her as the expert fingers entered her without any warn and continued a slow motion in and out. Kara moaned sucking on her Mistress fingers that held her face to the side so she could breath in her scent and occasionally nip at her vulnerable neck.. She did love marking Kara and seeing the bruises, sometimes she'd take pictures before the super healed. 

 

“That’s a good girl just ride it out.” she instructed as she found a particular sensitive spot on the supers neck and inside of her causing the blondes legs to start to shake. 

 

“Easy...easy just relax Kara.” she whispered breaking the spell for a moment to let the woman know she was well taken care of. She curled her fingers up and down quickly causing more pants and moans to leave her pets mouth. This was truly the most intoxicating moment of her life having this powerful being quivering and begging for release. 

 

“Please..please.” the blonde panted as a thumb rubbed onto the supers clit causing her to jerk forward than push back into her Mistress. 

 

“I got you...I got you.” the brunette continued to coax as she let her pet ride the wave and crash down with a silent scream. 

 

The blonde kept shaking as those fingers continued to help ride out the last of her orgasm. 

 

“Mmmm you taste devine.” Lena said as she pulled out her fingers and placed them into her mouth. “Truly nothing better in this universe. Let's get you to bed.” she ordered taking off the cuff after she’d gently laid the blonde onto her bed than taken off the cuff. 

 

“You truly are super in every way.” Lena whispered to her as she wrapped her in her arms feeling the supers strength start to return. 

 

“I love you Kara.” she whispered to her sleep angel. 

  
  
  



End file.
